icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Melanie Puckett
Melanie Puckett is Sam's twin sister and was also born on a bus. She first appears in iTwins. Melanie is the complete opposite of Sam, she gets good grades and goes to a fancy boarding school on a scholarship, which means she is often out of town, but comes to Seattle to visit her family. She is also a girly girl. Because Melanie is the opposite of Sam, Sam admitted that Melanie makes her sick (she also said she "always has clean hair"). Melanie admits she likes Freddie and thinks he's adorable. He, however, thinks Sam just wants to prank him once again, and thus doesn´t think of her as a possible love interest. At the end of iTwins, Sam told Freddie that Melanie wasn´t real so he would stop bugging her about it. Shortly after Freddie left, Melanie came up the elevator, proving her existence to the audience (but not to Freddie). Apparently, Melanie is Pam Puckett's favorite daughter; in iSam's Mom, she asks Sam "Why can´t you be more like Melanie?" which greatly upsets Sam. (It is possible, but unlikely Melanie will appear again because shots of one actress playing two different characters can be quite time-consuming.) Appearances *iTwins (Debut) *iThink They Kissed (Mentioned) *Sam's blog "Are you a Sam or a Melanie?" *Sam's blog "My Mom's Rich Ex-Boyfriend." (Mentioned) *iSam's Mom (Mentioned) Relationships *'Freddie '- She seemed to like Freddie as soon as she met him and didn´t even blame him for thinking she was Sam, since she knows how much her sister likes to prank people (for example, Sam once tried to convince Melanie she was adopted). Over the course of the episode, she tried to convince Freddie that she wasn´t Sam several times, even going so far as to kiss him on their date. When Freddie ran, Melanie chased after him. (see Felanie) : An obvious (to the fans) clue she couldn't possibly be Sam was when after Freddie hit her arm, she girlishly exclaimed, "Ow!" as his hit hurt her. Sam never let on that Freddie could cause her physical pain. Quotes Freddie: So, Melanie... you look pretty hot tonight. Melanie: Thanks! I love your shirt! Freddie: No, you don't. Carly said you hate stripes! Melanie: Sam hates stripes. Freddie: How long are you gonna keep this up?! Melanie on her shoulder Just admit you're Sam, and we can leave! Melanie: I would... ow...her shoulder ...but I'm not Sam! kisses Freddie '' '''Freddie: 'shocked You swore we´d never do that again! Melanie: ''I'' didn´t swear anything. to kiss Freddie again; Freddie runs away Sam: How could you make out with Freddie? Melanie: He's adorable! Carly: I can't believe you two are sisters. Sam & Melanie: Me neither. the elevator goes down to an end. (In iThink They Kissed) Freddie: It was just ONE time. ...Except for that other time... But that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing! (In iSam's Mom) Pam (Sam's Mom): '''Why can't you be more like Melanie?! '''Sam: Quit comparing me to Melanie! MelaniePuckett.png|"One time, Sam tried to convince me that I was adopted." Picture_2xo.png|Melanie at the Groovy Smoothie Molii.jpg| ITwins.jpg|Melanie kissing Freddie. Melanie_rocks.jpg| Melanie.jpg| Gullible_freddie.jpg|Melanie and Sam together on the elevator. Category:Characters Category:Puckett Family Category:1994 births Category:One appearance only Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4